Despicable Three
by Duke Silver
Summary: Banana...


DESPICABLE THREE

Stuart looked out of the window waiting, yearning for the one whom he had so desperately lusted for since the say he first laid his eye on him. His heart skipped a beat as two little yellow figures rounded the corner, it wasn't them. It wasn't him. Stuart sighed, he longingly looked over at the empty fruit bowl placed upon the newly polished chestnut side cabinet. "Banana…" he whispered as he imagined the one he desired slowly and carefully placing each and every individual banana into the place it belonged. Such a silly little habit of his, so intricately designing the layout of something as simple as banana's. But that's what Stuart found so intriguing about him… and he wanted to find out more. It had been over an hour since they had left. What was taking them so long? Stuart once again looked out the window, it had been raining for days and each hour remained as gloomy as the one before. Stuart's eye began listing to the left as he pondered the possible reasons for them to be taking so long. The rain pounded hard on the roof of the newly refurbished apartment whiles Stuart intently listened for any slight hint that they may have returned from their endeavours. Nothing. The rain was too loud to make out any sounds.

Something touched Stuart on the back and he sat up in immediate shock. It was a warm, gentle touch, like that of a butterfly or something that brings happiness on a day like today. As he turned he caught a glimpse of yellow and he knew, they were back. "Banana." He said reassuringly as he turned to face Bob, the one whom he had been chasing after for so long but could not have because of Kevin. Stuart was too afraid to make any moves as he knew that Kevin also had eyes for Bob. There was just something about Bob that made him so… desirable… Maybe it was the way he did his six strands of hair every day, the way he wore his overalls that made you curious as to what was beneath. Or the fact that his height made him seem so innocent and vulnerable. Bob was the golden apple which grew in the centre of God's garden and Stuart's serpent had been pleading with his master for a chance to indulge in this divine creation. Bob stared Stuart in the eye and fondled with a bag he was holding, revealing a banana he then began to slowly place it in the fruit bowl, he repeated it again and again and each time Stuart felt the moment become more sensual. He was ready to pounce, the lion wanted a bite of his prey. Any moment now would be the perfect moment, he could feel his overalls tighten at the display Bob was showcasing, Stuart stepped forward, Bob stopped what he was doing and stared solemnly at Stuart. Could this be it? The moment Stuart had so dearly been waiting for? "Bana…" Stuart began…

Stuart heard something drop at the doorway that stopped in his tracks. As he turned he could already feel Kevin's glare seething into the back of his head. He had crossed the line and now that Kevin had interrupted what could've been a beautiful moment, Stuart felt at loss. He glanced at Kevin, whose angry glare could kill. Stuart sarcastically smiled as he turned to Bob and winked. Although Kevin had clearly asserted dominance in this situation, Stuart was not about to give in. He had a prize he was aiming for and he wasn't going to let Bob submit to someone so… undeserving. He turned and strode out of the room, leaving Kevin and Bob alone. A mistake perhaps? Or perhaps not. Stuart walked into the bathroom, moans echoing throughout the apartment as he began to draw a bath.

Stuart looked down at his handy work. It looked believable. Scarlett bracelets stained the yellow wrists of Kevin's limp body has he lay in the water. Carefully placing the knife behind the toilet, Stuart proceeded to clean himself up and search for Bob, closing the bathroom door behind him. It was fairly late, Stuart had hopes of finding Bob as he could now pick up from where they stopped earlier that day. As he turned into the master bedroom he could hear the deep breathing of a being in the bed. Stuart recognized who it was immediately and strode over, one thing on his mind. He ripped the covers away revealing Bob, wide eyed and awake staring up at Stuart. They both knew what was coming. Stuart lent down but was stopped "B-Banana?" Bob exclaimed, looking submissively at the door. "Banana." Stuart reassured as he took bobs cheek in his palm. He examined Bob's face and before he could think about it pressed his lips to Bob's pouty lips. It was a warm, soft feeling, one that Stuart had craved for the longest of times. He felt electric, he was sure Bob felt it too. As their tongues interlocked Stuart could feel Bob's overalls tighten. He felt a hand reach around the back and begin to affectionately fondle with the clasps of his own overalls. Bob was desperate to reveal the goods concealed beneath. The clothing dropped and a magnificent yellow glow illuminated the room. "Banana…?" Bob said as he marvelled at the sight before him. Stuart slyly smiled and nodded his head, slowly pushing Bob down. The feeling was eccentric, it was like letting your hand sit in a golden river of flowing silk as the warmth of the sun shines upon you. Bob looked up and blushed, gently grazing the surface with his teeth, he began incorporating his tongue, rotating it around like he was absorbing drops of butter from a cob of corn. Stuart moaned and he noticed Bob's overalls tighten once again, he aggressively ripped off Bob's clothing and turned him over revealing two perfectly round globes. He eagerly placed one hand on Bob's shoulder and pushed him to his knees…

Bob was Stuart's greatest conquest. As he looked over to the right he smiled fondly at his sleeping companion. Bob had submitted to Stuart, Kevin was dead, everything was going so well. As Stuart lightly brushed the hair out of Bob's face Bob awoke, smiling at Stuart as he rolled over and slipped out of the previous night's battle grounds. "Banana?" Stuart asked as he watched Bob head for the door "Banana." Bob replied, pointing to his lower region. Panic struck, Stuart grabbed handcuffs he had intended to use the night before and chased after Bob as he headed for the bathroom, only to be stopped by the screams as he stared upon the corpse of Kevin. Stuart immediately ran to Bob's side, putting his arm around him as he wildly looked around for the knife. Bob had noticed Stuart's odd reaction and began looking around too. He caught a glimpse of the knife first and slowly walked over to the toilet. Stuart realised what had happened and silently prepared the handcuffs. As Bob picked up the knife and turned, Stuart attacked. The knife flew out of Bob's hand has he stood there in shock, staring Stuart unbelievably in the eye. Stuart locked the handcuff around Bob's wrists and led him out of the bathroom. Despicable…


End file.
